


Reassurance

by TNM427



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: But mostly fluff, Episode tag: s10ep23 Meat Jekyll, Established Relationship, M/M, slight angst, so slight spoilers for that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNM427/pseuds/TNM427
Summary: When Nicks gets shot, Greg worries so Nick reassures him





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching CSI and after I watched the season 10 finale, I had the idea for this so I had to write it. Enjoy! And since this takes place during the season 10 finale, there are spoilers for that episode.
> 
> This was also posted on my fanfiction.net account

He almost lost him. Nick could have died and Greg doesn't know what he would have done.

He was close to breaking down when he heard Nick got shot. His mind started jumping to the worst possible conclusions until he was finally told that Nick would be fine. 

He still didn't really calm down until he was at the hospital with Catherine and Sara talking with Nick. He looked fine, besides the bullet holes in his arm, and he was still acting like his typical self. But even with Nick right in front of him, Greg still couldn't get rid of the lump in his throat or the thought that he could have staring at Nick’s lifeless body rather than his smiling face. He tried his best not to let his unease show though. 

But as Catherine and Sara were heading out of the room, Greg stayed where he was, not ready to leave just yet and wanting to talk to Nick before he burst. 

“You coming, Greg?” Sara asked when she realized he wasn't following them. 

“Uh, in a minute, I just need to talk to Nick for a second,” Greg turned towards Sara, missing Nick’s concerned look.

Seeing the desperation on his face, Sara decided to let the two be alone for a bit. She had her suspicions about something going on between the two of them for a while now but never said anything for fear of being wrong. However, the way Greg had been acting when he found out Nick had been shot (more visibly panicked than the rest and constantly asking for updates) and when they had been visiting Nick (being more quiet than usual and slightly fidgety) plus Nick's looks of concern aimed towards him as he seemed to notice Greg's odd behavior, all pointed to something more than the friendship they fronted for others.

“Okay,” she replied, “Just meet us outside when you’re done.”

She walked out the room behind Catherine when Greg gave her a nod in reply, leaving Nick and Greg alone. 

“Everything alright, Greggo?” Nick asked as Greg sat on the bed next to him.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. He was relieved that Nick was okay but he was still terrified about what had happened. It feels like he keeps coming so close to losing Nick for good. 

He supposes he should be used to this feeling by now considering the number of close calls the team has had over the years, himself included, and those they lost, but it never gets easier, especially when it came to Nick. 

“When I heard you got shot, I started thinking the worst. Even when I knew you were okay, I couldn't shake that feeling that things could've been worse; that you could be lying dead in the morgue and not alive in a hospital bed right now and-“

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine,” Nick reassured him as he grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, “You didn't lose me.”

“I know that!” Greg cried, “But it still scares me that I could lose you so easily.”

Nick squeezed Greg’s hand again, “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. We've been through a lot and made it out just fine. I think we’re gonna be stuck with each other for a long time.”

Greg cracked a smile at the last comment, “I hope so.”

Nick chuckled, “Me too. I love you too much to give up that easily.”

At that, Greg’s smile widened and he leaned in to press his lips to Nick’s. “I love you, too,” he said after he pulled away.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, I think so. I just don't know if I’m gonna be able to handle anything else happening for a little while, or ever.”

“Hey, I told you I'm not going anywhere and if something else does happen, I will fight like hell to make sure I make it back to you,” Nick wrapped his arm around Greg and pulled him close to his side.

Greg smiled, “I know, I know and you know I would do the same for you, I just hope there won’t be a next time. Though I guess in our line of work, that’s an empty hope.”

“It’s hard to know what might happen in our line of work, but you know that as well as any of us by now. If anything we're stronger for what we have been through which makes us able to keep fighting and be able to make it back to each other.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Greg leaned up to press his lips to Nick's once more, “I’m glad you're okay.”

“Yeah, me too,” Nick said as he kissed Greg back.


End file.
